


Sky Blue (Baby It's You)

by DearUs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blue Hair, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Identity Issues, M/M, Metamorphmagus, POV Teddy Lupin, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearUs/pseuds/DearUs
Summary: Teddy a six ans lorsqu’il rencontre son âme-sœur. Le souci, c’est que son âme-sœur est un nourrisson au visage tout fripé qui pleure beaucoup et accapare toute l’attention d’Harry. Teddy n’est pas impressionné.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Sky Blue (Baby It's You)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sky Blue (Baby It's You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779427) by [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813). 



Teddy a six ans lorsqu’il rencontre son âme-sœur.

Bien sûr, à seulement six ans, Teddy ne comprend pas vraiment ce que sont les marques d’âme-sœurs, ou même que James est son âme-sœur. James est un bébé, vous voyez. Il n’est âgé que d’un jour et il est un peu moche et ridé et il crie beaucoup. Il a une tignasse noire sur la tête tout comme Harry, mais une longue mèche de cheveux bleus dépasse sur son front. C’est la couleur préférée de Teddy.

Le problème, c’est que James est ennuyant. Il mange et fait caca et pleure. En fait, les seules fois où il arrête de pleurer, c’est lorsque Ginny le tient tout contre sa poitrine ou lorsque Harry le berce tout en faisant le tour de la pièce et en chantant des berceuses – les berceuses de Teddy, celles qu’Harry avait pour habitude de lui chanter – et ils semblent tous si heureux avec James qu’au lieu de l’aimer Teddy le déteste un peu.

Teddy n’a jamais détesté personne. Pas même Arthur Malory, le garçon qui a refusé de s’asseoir à côté de lui à la maternelle parce que, d’après lui, il avait des poux de loup-garou. Teddy n’était pas un loup-garou, bien entendu, mais son père en était un. Sa mamie et Harry lui racontaient tout plein d’histoires sur son père et à quel point il était bon et loyal. Alors, même si Teddy n’avait que quatre ans et ne saisissait pas complètement ce qu’être un loup-garou signifiait, et même s’il savait qu’il n’en était pas un, il avait quand même hurlé sur Arthur avant d’essayer de le mordre.

En grandissant, James arrête de pleurer et commence à rire. Beaucoup. Teddy l’aime bien lorsqu’il rit. James est toujours un peu ennuyant et ne peut pas faire grand-chose, mais il adore plonger ses mains potelées dans les cheveux bleus de Teddy et les tirer. Lorsque Teddy change ses traits pour prendre ceux d’un chat ou d’un troll, James éclate de rire jusqu’à en avoir le hoquet et Ginny et Harry sourient à Teddy d’une façon qui le fait se sentir très grand.

Une fois que James peut marcher et parler, il ne fait plus que suivre Teddy partout où il va. Parfois, Teddy adore ça, et parfois, eh bien, parfois Teddy aimerait que James ne le suive pas toujours comme son ombre. Ça le rend confus, de savoir qu’il est censé grandir et aimer ce petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux taches de rousseur qui le suit partout et fait des bruits de klaxons et essaie de s’asseoir sur la tête d’Albus. Teddy aime bien James, il n’est juste pas certain de pouvoir jamais l’ _aimer_.

Avant que James ne fête ses cinq ans, Teddy arrête de laisser ses cheveux devenir bleus lorsque d’autres personnes peuvent le voir. Ça reste toujours sa couleur préférée, les moments où il se sent le plus lui-même sont ceux où le bout de ses cheveux est bleu vif, électrique. Parfois, Teddy est réservé et confus, il n’est pas certain de qui il est, mis à part ce que les gens lui disent – petit-fils, orphelin, métamorphe, neveu, l’âme-sœur de James – et tout ce que Teddy veut, c’est savoir qui il est réellement.

La nuit avant le départ de Teddy pour Poudlard, Harry le prend à l’écart et lui dit que tout va bien, qu’il n’a pas à aimer qui que ce soit s’il ne le désire pas. Que Teddy n’est pas la seule personne au monde à avoir les cheveux bleus et que l’âme-sœur de James pourrait être n’importe qui. Ce n’est pas la vérité, mais lorsqu’Harry le dit, Teddy choisit de le croire malgré tout. Harry sait ce que c’est que de se sentir perdu, lorsque l’on se retrouve face à ce que les gens attendent de nous, d’avoir l’impression de se noyer dans une destinée que les autres nous disent être nôtre. Harry le comprend. Teddy l’aime d’autant plus pour ça.

Teddy ne voit plus autant James les cinq années suivantes. Il le voit à Noël, bien sûr, et beaucoup plus en été, mais être à Poudlard lui donne la chance d’être comme n’importe qui. Il se sent libre d’une façon qu’il lui semblait impossible d’être. Il sort avec Victoire parce qu’elle est drôle et belle et le rend heureux. Il sait qu’elle n’est pas son âme-sœur et elle le sait aussi, mais ils se mettent ensemble malgré tout et Teddy apprend qu’une chose n’a pas besoin d’être parfaite pour avoir de l’importance.

Teddy a dix-sept ans lorsque James fait son entrée à Poudlard. Teddy est préfet en chef, a une belle petite-amie et des amis qu’il aime. Ses études se passent bien et il s’apprête à rejoindre le programme des Aurors – une voie qu’il a choisie, non pas parce qu’il le doit mais parce qu’il en a envie – et il est heureux. Vraiment heureux. James a eu une poussée de croissance durant l’été alors, même s’il mesure toujours une tête de moins que Teddy, il est plus grand qu’il ne l’était auparavant, a une allure dégingandée et un sourire trop grand pour son visage. Sur quelqu’un d’autre, ça aurait eu l’air ridicule, mais James le porte comme tout le reste – avec assurance.

Personne n’est surpris lorsque le Choixpeau effleure à peine la tête de James avant de crier Gryffondor. James sourit, fait signe de la main à Teddy et s’assoit à la table des gryffondors. Contrairement aux autres premières années qui ont tous l’air d’être prêts à vomir, James a tout l’air du Roi de Gryffondor. James n’a jamais douté de qui il est et de sa place. Teddy ne le déteste plus, mais il ressent comme une douleur, quelque chose qui se sert dans sa poitrine.

James a quatorze ans la première fois qu’il se mord la lèvre et demande à Teddy si ses cheveux ont jamais été bleus. Teddy a l’impression que le sol va s’ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il sait que James a le béguin pour lui, toute la famille le sait. Il sait aussi que James soupçonne qu’il soit son âme-sœur. James n’est pas stupide et, même si les cheveux de Teddy n’ont plus été bleus depuis une dizaine d’années, pas besoin d’être un génie pour comprendre qu’il n’y a pas un grand nombre de gens dont les cheveux pourraient avoir cette couleur particulière.

\- Non, ment Teddy.

Il se déteste lorsque le visage de James s’effondre. James ne lui repose pas la question.

James a dix-sept ans la première fois que Teddy souhaite qu’il le fasse. Il a laissé derrière lui ses traits d’adolescents, son sourire est toujours trop grand et ses cheveux sont toujours en pagaille. Mais il y a quelque chose dans sa manière de bouger, comme s’il aimait vraiment celui qu’il est devenu, quelque chose qui fait que Teddy se sent bien, lui aussi, lorsqu’il est près de lui.

Lorsque James quitte Poudlard, cela semble complètement naturel de lui offrir la chambre libre de son appartement. Ça n’a pas à signifier quoi que ce soit. Teddy a décidé il y a bien longtemps qu’il ne voulait pas d’âme-sœur, ne voulait pas de la destinée de quelqu’un d’autre. James sourit et le serre dans ses bras, murmurant « Merci, Teddy », et quelque chose lâche dans la poitrine de Teddy lorsqu’il sent les bras de James autour de lui. James a dix-huit ans maintenant, est presque aussi grand que lui, est fort et bien bâti.

Vivre avec James s’avère à la fois mieux et pire que ce à quoi Teddy s’attendait. James est un emmerdeur. Teddy n’est pas du matin, mais James oui, et il insiste pour se lever avec le soleil et il braille et chante faux et prépare le petit-déjeuner en sous-vêtements. Teddy aimerait être agacé par le bruit, mais il est compliqué de l’être par quoi que ce soit quand James a l’air si enthousiaste. Il est compliqué de détourner le regard de la peau bronzée de James et de ces taches de rousseurs qui courent sur ses épaules telle une pluie de printemps.

Teddy sait que James l’observe, voit la façon dont son regard s’attarde sur ses cheveux lorsqu’ils changent soudainement de couleur. Parfois, lorsque James s’endort tout contre lui sur le canapé ou lorsque Teddy le regarde voler, il peut sentir les pointes devenir bleues comme s’il n’avait aucun contrôle sur elles. Teddy ne sait pas ce qui le terrifie le plus.

James a dix-neuf ans la première fois que Teddy l’embrasse, pressant son dos contre le comptoir de la cuisine et riant contre ses lèvres tandis que la cuillère avec laquelle il était en train de faire des œufs tombe par terre.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? chuchote James, surpris, sa respiration entrecoupée lorsque Teddy l’embrasse encore.

Teddy recule pour regarder James, le regarder vraiment. Pour voir l’espoir briller puis commencer à s’éteindre dans ses yeux. Pour regarder le mouvement régulier de sa poitrine alors qu’il tente de contrôler sa respiration.

Teddy veut dire à James qu’il est désolé. Qu’il l’aime d’autant plus qu’il lui a donné de l’espace. Pour l’avoir laissé être qui il avait besoin d’être avant tout, pour lui avoir donné le temps de le trouver, lui, à sa propre manière. Il veut dire à James qu’il l’aime pour sa bravoure et sa patience et son courage. Qu’il l’aime pour l’avoir aimé même s’il ne recevait rien en retour.

Mais il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu’il ressent lorsqu’il est près de lui – libéré d’un poids, pas étouffé par un lien, mais bien.

Teddy tend la main, ses doigts touchant la mèche bleue dans les cheveux de James et il ferme les yeux tandis qu’il se détend, sent les murs qu’il avait construits pour se protéger s’effondrer. Lorsqu’il rouvre les yeux, il sait que ses cheveux sont à présent de la couleur de ceux de James. Il n’a pas besoin de regarder dans un miroir pour le voir, seulement besoin de regarder dans les yeux de James et de voir ce qu’il avait été effrayé d’y voir auparavant – _l’amour_.


End file.
